


Arrival

by amorassofpixelz



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Reunion Sex, gabe and jack being happy, trans gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorassofpixelz/pseuds/amorassofpixelz
Summary: Six months is a long time.





	

Gabe pulls out his phone, checking the gate number again. He knows it, of course, but he needs a distraction right now. Next he readjusts his coat, tugging the bottom until it's flat over his chest and pulling his beanie back until the front reaches his hairline. His hands fidget in his pockets, fists forming as he tries to stop the slight tremble he’s had since he got there. Finally, he calms himself enough to stand still and wait. His eyes dart over to the monitor above the gate door; five minutes. He can do five minutes.

It’s thirty seconds before he takes out his phone again. There’s nothing new, but he slides his finger over the smooth glass and checks their conversation again.

The intercom clicks on. “Attention gate B7, flight A320 is inbound and on time. As always, thanks for your business and happy holidays!”

He watches the stewardess across the room put the phone back in its place and pick up her conversation with the man next to her.

He slips the phone into his jacket pocket and crosses his arms, watching the plane’s flashing lights cut through the black sky as it touches down.

-

Gabe looks on as the first few people start coming in through the gate, biting his lip until he catches a stark-white head of hair amongst the crowd.

The soldier’s eyes catch him, and he walks swiftly across the room. He throws both arms around Gabe, who’s frozen for a moment before returning the favor. Neither of them say anything; after six months, nothing they could come up with would really do it justice. Gabe takes his suitcase and nods towards the exit.

After they step outside, Jack zips up his coat and stuffs both hands in his pockets. “Miss me?”

Gabe looks over and huffs, breath coming out as fog.

Once they’re in the car, Reyes fumbles for the key and lets out a sigh. “Jack, I-  _mmf.”_ he shuts right up as Jack's hand cups his cheek and pulls him in for a kiss. After a moment of surprise he melts into it, the long-standing loneliness biting away at his mood turning to warm relief.

Jack keeps his hand on the man’s cheek after he pulls away, getting a good look. “I know."

Gabe grins. He puts the car into gear and backs out, placing his right hand gently on Jack’s thigh.

-

Gabe leans back against the counter, watching more than listening as Jack gets him up to speed. His eyes follow the scar across his forehead before falling to his eyes, his nose, his lips. It’s all familiar; but after so long, it’s almost like he’s seeing the man for the first time all over again.

“Enough about my stupid mission. What’ve _you_ been up to?”

Gabe snaps out of it. “Me?”

“Yeah, you!” He laughs, “Don’t tell me you’ve just been staring at the wall this whole time.”

Reyes doesn’t know what he’s been doing for the last six months. All he can think about is Jack; his mind won't go much further than that.

“What's up?” He turns to pick up the kettle, pouring hot water into two mugs. He gives Gabe a funny look before pulling a spoon from the drawer and stirring them. He holds one out for his partner, but he’s motionless. _"Hey."_ Morrison puts it back on the counter and walks over. He takes both of the man’s warm hands in his own and pecks him on the cheek. “You really missed me, didn’t you?”

Gabe gives a halfhearted chuckle in response.

“Well, if it makes it any better,” He looks down, “I really missed you too, Gabe.”

The next moment, Reyes’s arms are around him again.  _“It’s been too long, Jack.”_

The soldier’s hand runs over his back. _“I know.”_

Gabe lets go, eyes stinging a bit as he reaches over and picks up his mug. “You always put too much powder in these things,” he jokes, bringing the drink to his lips.

Jack laughs, leaning in to taste the sweetness. “And somehow, you always manage to finish it.”

-

Jack’s almost done putting his clothes away when Gabe comes up behind him, arms wrapping around his waist.

 _“I missed you.”_ Jack closes his eyes, letting the man plant kisses on his nape. _“I really fucking missed you, Jackie.”_ His spine tingles at the sound.

_"Mmf."_

Reyes lifts his arms and starts massaging Jack’s shoulders, feeling muscles shift against his cheek. He’s already drunk on the man’s scent, more reassuring than ever after so long in its absence.

Jack turns around, looking him over for the second time that night. His beard’s a bit fuller than when he left, and his eyes a bit tired, but it’s still the same man.

 _“Tell me what you need.”_ Gabe’s whispering; he isn’t sure if he meant to or not.

Jack smiles. “How modest.”

Reyes’ half-formed reply is cut off as fingertips graze over his chest.

Jack traces the scars he knows by heart underneath the smooth black shirt. Then he pulls it off the man, eyes drinking in his skin and soft curves.

“You’ve gotten hairier,” Jack proclaims.

“You’re welcome.”

Jack chuckles against Gabe’s skin as he sits back on the mattress, face pressed up against him and mouth exploring freely. His hands rest gently on the man’s hips, thumbs tracing circles. _“Fucking beautiful.”_ His lips drag lazily through the patch of hair that’s formed over Reyes’ belly, nose taking in deep, selfish breaths full of the man.

It’s isn’t until now that Gabe notices that the man’s usual messy, unbrushed hair has been styled into a undercut. It’s grown in a bit, but it’s still visible.

“When’d this happen?” He runs a hand through the soldier’s hair.

“Why? You like it?” He looks up, chin pressed against Gabe.

“Yeah… I do.” Reyes smiles down at him.

“Good.”

“That kid Jesse’s with has something like it.”

Jack laughs, mumbling _“Maybe we can exchange styling tips”_ before kissing him again.

Reyes grunts as his phone vibrates in his pocket, taking it out and tossing it on the mattress.

“You shower?”

“Not since yesterday.”

Jack sighs.

Gabe smirks, turning around and falling back on the mattress. “Just like you asked.”

Jack nods. “ _God,_ I’ve missed this.” He tugs Gabe’s boxers down an inch, pecking his skin.

 _“Lo sé,”_ Gabe coos.

Jack takes off his shirt before he pulls down Reyes' pants, finding it hard _not_ to moan out loud as he pores over the man’s dark patch of hair, wetness catching the light just outside his lips.

Before he knows it, his face is buried between the man’s thighs; he nearly comes right then as he’s overcome with the heady scent of Reyes, cheeks brushing up against the damp, coarse hairs surrounding him. If he _hadn’t_ waited six months for this, he might’ve gone about it a bit more decently; but no one’s in the mood for formalities with something that glorious staring you right in the face.

Gabe lets out something deep and throaty, every muscle in his body tensing with Jack’s tongue working itself closer and closer.

Jack’s right hand comes down and presses down against the sheets, thumb flicking over Reyes’ hole. Once the man’s hand cups the back of his head in plea, Jack gives in and lets his lips tug at his cock.

Gabe revels in the intensity, the thought of stopping Morrison unthinkable but the desire to fuck him insatiable.

_“Jack.”_

The man stands up, biting his lip.

“C’mere.” Gabe tugs his pants down, eyeing the fresh stain towards the top of his boxers. He watches Jack pull them down, cock full with need. He leans over, wrapping a hand around it and taking a swipe at the precome smeared across Jack’s tip.

The soldier’s eyebrows raise as he feels Gabe surround him for the first time in far too long.

 _“So fucking good.”_ Jack’s hand cups the underside of Reyes’ jaw, willing himself deeper.

Gabe pushes himself all the way, nose pressed against Jack’s waist as he groans, the soldier’s tip right up against the source.

A quiet  _“Fuuuck”_ under his breath is the best Jack can articulate.

Gabe pulls off with a  _pop,_ catching his breath and rolling onto his back.

Jack holds himself as he kneels onto the mattress and leans forward, cock pressing against Gabe’s thigh as he kisses him. “Ok, Gabe? I really, _really_ missed this.”

Gabe chuckles. “I’m so fucking horny right now Jack, I-” He exhales, “I feel like a goddamn teenager.”

“I almost came twice already,” He laughs in between pants.

Gabe strokes him a few times, watching his eyes close. “Can’t blame you.”

Jack walks back on his knees, gliding a finger inside Gabe and reaching out to let him taste it. “I don’t think you’ve ever been this wet.”

“Told you I missed you.” Reyes wears a proud, filthy grin. 

Morrison’s finally backed down enough to at least get inside the man without finishing, so he lines himself up and keeps his eyes locked on Gabe’s as he rubs his cock over the other man’s.

“No need to take things slow.” It comes out more as a plea than anything else.

Jack nods quickly, pressing into the man. Gabe takes him almost enthusiastically, perfectly wet and hot as he groans with relief at the feeling. He starts grunting in time as Jack thrusts in and out of him, only passingly aware of doing so as it happens.

Jack slides a hand down the man’s torso before rolling his cock between two fingers. He keeps a steady pace, the slick sound as his cock enters the man practically music.

“You’re perfect, Jack. Fucking perfect.”

The soldier would reply if he was capable of forming a sentence right now. His eyes stay on Gabe’s face, soaking up every twitch of his lips and furrowing of his brow. It isn't long before he's already hitting the point of no return.

 _“Ok. Gabe-”_ It’s all the warning he manages, pulling out and jacking himself off the last few strokes until he’s letting out a strained moan, painting Gabe’s skin with white marks.  _“Fuck…”_ Jack moans, bracing himself with one hand as Gabe sits up and takes him into his mouth, lips gliding frictionlessly over his cock as he swallows the last of it.

The soldier leans down and kisses him, tasting the seed on his tongue.

 _“Fuck.”_ Gabe looks up into his eyes with nothing but need, cooing softly as Jack’s fingers dip back into him. Morrison fucks him with his middle and ring fingers as he brings his mouth back to Reyes’ cock. Gabe takes fistfuls of sheets, climbing higher and higher with every tug of Jack’s lips and curl of his fingers.

He comes with a breathless groan, feels Jack push his fingers to the knuckle as he contracts around them.

Morrison’s fingers are soaked, lips still working their magic as he feels Gabe twitch and release around him, moans hitting him low and sweet. He lets go once he’s sure Reyes is spent, crawling upwards and collapsing beside him on the bed.

“Holy shit.”

Jack laughs. “Ho-ly _shit.”_

Gabe turns and kisses him, holds his head in both hands and almost tears up. _“I’m so damn glad you’re back.”_

“Glad as hell to be back.” Jack brings Reyes’ head to his chest, arm wrapped around and lips pressed against his scalp.

“Let’s wait a while before your next six-fucking-month-long mission, ok?”

The soldier nods, eyes closed and heart still pounding. “I think I’m done for a while.”

-

Jack finishes his drink, now cold. He places the mug back on the table, careful not to wake the man asleep on his shoulder. He grabs the remote, shutting off the TV and letting his head fall back onto the couch. The first bit of sunlight tints the horizon a pale yellow, glowing through the snow-covered trees. He’s never been more glad to be home, and he'd almost forgotten how content he feels with Gabe right there beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year! Hope you liked it.
> 
> I wanted something sorta domestic, just Gabe and Jack being happy.
> 
> I always love feedback/suggestions/whatever.
> 
> -
> 
> Check out my tumblr and maybe toss me some change if you like my work: deadpixelz.tumblr.com


End file.
